Oltab (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Oltab was a Skakdi who became a member of the Cult of Darkness, in the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Unlike most of the other inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, Oltab did not begin his life on Spherus Magna. Instead he was, along with the other Skakdi, created by Mata Nui and placed on Zakaz, where he spent his early life in a primal state. During its early days, the Skakdi civilization was peaceful and remained neutral to the world around them until an event that occurred 75,000 years ago. This was when Makuta Spiriah arrived on the island and saw the potential to create and army of Skakdi soldiers for the Brotherhood of Makuta. He began experimenting on the local Skakdi until every single one of them had been mutated to have Elemental Powers, a unique eye beam power, and spines that were twisted into the shape of smiles. Oltab was included in this number and spent this period of his life under the supervision of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Spiriah was later forced into leaving the island after his controversial experimentation caused unforseen complexities, though the Makuta did not leave without setting up a large number of Visorak to keep the Skakdi numbers in check until he was able to return and destroy them for good. Civil War However, the Skakdi united their Elemental powers and discovered their newly found abilities. Partially corrupted by their new-found powers, the Skakdi society evolved into a tribal state, which in turn led to the creation of Skakdi clans and the formation of factions with which to fight a civil war on Zakaz. During this period of conflict, Oltab channeled his efforts towards infiltrating the armies of Skakdi Warlords then acting as a double agent, betraying his employers. After several centuries of such treachery, Oltab decided to instead betray his master to the Brotherhood of Makuta, advising him to take a particular course of action only to end up being captured and experimented on. Brotherhood of Makuta Interested in loaning his services to the organization, Oltab appealed to the Makuta and requested acceptance into one of the Brotherhood's armies as a Field Marshal. Impressed by his above-average intelligence for a Skakdi, Oltab was given a posting on an island in the Southern Islain Chain, where he successfully led a squadron of Rahkshi into a Matoran settlement, capturing an Av-Matoran in hiding and turning her over to the Brotherhood. Both admiring the Skakdi's unique tactical knowledge and nurturing a desire to see further experimentation of the species, Makuta Antroz personally took Oltab under his wing and appointed him one of the Brotherhood's Military Commanders, giving him control over a small portion of the total Visorak Horde. After a string of successes during this period of the Brotherhood's expansion, the Skakdi of Gravity was rewarded with a position as a leading general in Makuta Bitil's forces. However, during the Battle of the Southern Island Chain, the Brotherhood's forces were overwhelmed and Makuta Bitil was murdered by the joint efforts of Toa Nuva Gali and Pohatu. Having lost his commander and suffering from a head injury, Oltab was forced to beat a hasty retreat, a dishonorable act of cowardice that he would later be have to take punishment for. As such, the Skakdi was essentially downgraded into the Cult of Darkness strike force. Accordingly, Oltab was rearmed then stationed on a small island in the Southern Island Chains for future use, along with the other early Cult of Darkness members. Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. By this point, Oltab remained an ally of the Brotherhood. Battle of Marlott Roughly 1,610 years ago, 90 years after the death of Toa Takanuva, the Brotherhood of Makuta was informed that the Kanohi Avohkii was being guarded on the Northern Continent, in a fortified settlement called Marlott. With their forces reaching a stalemate in the Southern regions of the Matoran Universe against resistance from the Toa, Oltab and the other original Cult of Darkness members were sent in to attack the village and destroy the Kanohi. Oltab in was paired with Toa Leontes a Toa of Air who had allied himself with the Brotherhood. The pair launched a direct attack upon several Matoran and their Toa guardians while by the local farmland. However, their attack was met with several complications, which seemingly led to the smuggling of the Avohkii out of the village. Whether or not Oltab survived the events of the Battle for Marlott remains unclear. Abilities and Traits Oltab had a range of abilities which he gained as a result of his mutation. He could manipulate Gravity when in conjunction with another Skakdi, could fire Concussion Eyebeams, and had the unique ability to project force fields around himself. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - First Appearance See Also *Cult Of Darkness/gallery Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Gravity Category:Skakdi